My Sunshine
by abnormal1000
Summary: A tragic car wreck leaves Sam injured after a fight with Flint. She loses her memory and has no recollection of anyone. Flint felt he had lost his girlfriend forever, and he will never be the same. Will she ever regain her memory? RENAMED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey now, look who's back! I have had zero motivation lately, sorry. Anyways, have you heard that there will be a CWACOM tv series? :D

Looking at the blueprints, Flint could see that Sparkswood would be bigger than he had imagined. It had a million different sections and hallways, each twisting through the building like a curving snake. He couldn't wait for it to be done, especially with his friends and family.

He glanced at Sam, twisting her mouth to the side, indicating that she was deep in thought. He thought this was cute, and it was one of the reasons he loved her. He still couldn't believe he actually had a girlfriend. He spent most of his life single, burrowing himself in inventing.

Sam glanced up, her sharp green eyes meeting his icy blue ones. No doubt she had felt him staring at her, a habit he had gotten into. Flint could feel his cheeks burning, no doubt his face was a pale red. His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly looked down, pretending to be busy.

Sam felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. She thought it was adorable when Flint blushed. She could get lost in the icy blue ocean in his eyes. They were almost like blue kaleidoscopes, light causing different shapes to bounce in his eyes. And don't even get her started on his wild brown hair.

She looked back down at the blue prints, focusing again on the task. "I think that there should be a room that has fire and explosion resistant walls, because we both know how your experiments are." She said with a giggle.

That was another thing. Her laugh. Flint smiled at her. "Sounds good." He reached for a pencil to jot it down. Sam reached at the same time. Their hands found each other. Sam looked up, gazing into the endless blue in eyes yet again. Flint took a sharp intake of breath, not sure what to do next, his cheeks turning red again.

Luckily Brent burst into the room. "I'm hungry," he announced, as if anyone cared. He went to the fridge and yanked out a half eaten pizza, chewing away, staring at them.

By this time, Flint's hand was back at his side, holding the pencil. He was the better artist after all, spending all his life drawing blue prints.

Tim decided to make an appearance, a line of pickles following him. "Hey skipper, how about we go fishing later?" he said, his mustache tilted up in a slight smile.

Flint normally would be excited to go, but he was busy. "Sorry dad, busy planning Sparkswood!" He held up the blue prints. "It looks great so far, don't you think?"

Tim looked sad. "But you've been planning all week."

Flint sighed. 'Well, it needs to be finished soon. So does it look good?"

Flint's dad nodded with a blank expression on his face. "Yeah, sure does." He led the pickles outside without another word.

Flint just stared after, his heart twitching with hurt. A sad expression was pasted on his face, not quite believing what had happened. His father acted like he didn't care about his future.

Sam came up beside him. "It's ok Flint. I'm sure he's not used to you being a professional inventor yet. Besides, maybe something else is on his mind, like the fact you never spend time with him anymore."

Flint looked at Sam. "I spend time with him all the time."

Sam gave him a look, and Flint didn't say anything else. "Ok, but still, I'm busy." He said quietly, usually meaning he wanted to be alone.

Sam sighed. "Alright, it's getting late. I should probably be headed back…"

Flint looked at Sam, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as me kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Quick shout out to snow for reviewing. Thank you! :D

Rain sloshed on the windows, dripping down in small streams. It was like a mini hurricane, except less severe. The wind howled and threw the rain sideways. Flint jumped as a crash of thunder clapped, sending him away from the window.

The doorbell rang twice. Flint opened the door and saw a drenching wet Sam, shivering. "I'm here." She said with a weak smile. Flint hustled her in and dried her off. She's been coming over every day, ready to help with sparkswood.

When she was dry, she grabbed a pencil and made a little line on the prints. "Ok, I was thinking we could have several fire extinguishers around the place, just in case."

"Ok, but keep in mind they're expensive," he told her.

Sam nodded. "I know that, but we'll need them."

Flint stared at her drawings She had drawn way too many, and they were on a limited budget. "Not necessarily. We don't need so many."

Sam looked at him. "Yeah we do. It's a lab, Flint."

Flint sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok, fine, whatever. I hope we have enough for this."

Sam felt uneasy. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She hadn't been there 2 minutes and they were already arguing.

She shook it off and scribbled down the fire extinguishers. They both sat for a moment, not saying anything. Sam went to the corner of the paper and doodled a few drawings.

Flint almost had a heart attack. "No!" He snatched the pencil out of her hands. 'Don't draw on the blueprints unless it's important!" He felt bad about scolding Sam, something he would never do, but he was defensive about his blue prints. They were special.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "What, I was just doodling."

Flint felt nervous. "But blue prints are important, and they aren't to be cluttered with pointless doodles." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. It was a sure insult.

Sure enough, Sam was hurt. "What?! They aren't pointless! Here's a newsflash: these aren't just YOUR blueprints, Flint. They're OURS. And Sparkwood is OURS, not YOURS!" Sam was mad at him. She forced herself not to look into his eyes and get lost in them like she always did.

Flint sighed. "No! I meant that only important things should be put in the drawing!" That didn't help.

Sam glared at him. "What, and my contributions aren't?"

Flint inhaled. "Well, I…"

"ERAGH! Flint, sometimes you just make me so mad!" Sam huffed loudly.

Flint suddenly felt defensive. "What, and you don't make me mad?" He said quietly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please, what have I done? And why are you turning the tables on me?"

Flint stood up straight, trying to defend himself. "Well, you're really bossy, and you think you're always right…" he muttered.

Sam was furious. "Well, if you think that way, why don't we break up!"

"Fine." Flint said, even though breaking up was the last thing he wanted. He glared out the window sullenly.

Sam just stared at him for a minute. She didn't expect him to say yes. Then, coolly, she muttered, "Fine." She grabbed her purse and flew out the door, making sure on her way out to make a large, dark scribble on the blue prints.

Flint stared at the door angrily. Maybe breaking up was for the best…

Hot tears pooled in him eyes as he hastily erased the marks Sam had made. He went to erase her doodles, but stopped.

A single heart was drawn. Inside of it was FL + SS = forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam glared at the rain outside her windshield. She was in a bad mood because of Flint. How could he? How could he say that when she was just trying to help?

She sighed and watched a raindrop slide down her windshield in an awkward path before disappearing in the windshield wipers. A tear trailed down her cheek before wiping it away with her hand.

It was official. She was now single. And she though Flint was different. But maybe he wasn't.

She jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the eerie dark sky with a booming clap of thunder almost at the same time. She hated thunderstorms. She had been scared of them since she was a kid. She remembered when a hurricane hit Swallow Falls one time and she was stuck at Flint's house…

_"__It'll be ok Sam, just a little tropical storm!" Flint said with a smile. Storms fascinated him._

_Sam shrunk away into the shadows when a loud thunder sounded. "Flint, this is a freaking hurricane! The power went out!" She said loudly. The power went off earlier, so they were stuck in the dark. _

_Ever since her parents died in a hurricane, she was terrified of storms._

_Flint had a worried look on his face. He came over and say beside Sam. "Hey," he spoke in a soft voice. "It'll be ok…" He timidly put his long arm around her and took her hand. "It'll be ok…"_

_Sam started to look a little calmer, but Flint could see the scared look in her eyes. So he did something he would never ever do and was terrified to do in front of anyone._

_He began to sing._

_"__You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away…_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are grey<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'_  
><em>I dreamt I held you in my arms<em>  
><em>When I awoke dear, I was mistaken<em>  
><em>So I hung my head and I cried<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are grey<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Sam was in a trance. She was so surprised he was singing that she forgot to be scared. She never knew Flint could sing so well. His voice wasn't booming and powerful like some singers, yet still sort of strong. It was hard to explain what it was like. And such a sweet song too! Her mother used to sing it to her when she was a baby.

A smile lit up her face. She tilted her head to look at Flint, her hair tickling the side of his face in the process. Flint's usual smile was on his face, his crystal blue eyes trained on hers. She was smiling back, so the only thing that broke her smile was their kiss.

Sam went weak at the memory. She longed for that moment, one of the best in her life, and Flint was certainly at his greatest. She was crying now, wishing Flint was the same guy she first met.

She thought of their fight and frowned. She had come on a little hard. He valued his blueprints, so maybe she shouldn't have written on them…

And maybe she WAS a little harsh on him…and she WAS a little bossy…

Sam was so confused by the fight going on inside her head she was getting a headache.

Suddenly, her wheels started to skid to the right, which was a massive dropoff. She panicked and swerved to the left.

Mistake.

She slammed headfirst into an oncoming car. The sickening sound of crunching metal echoed. Sam couldn't do a thing about anything, because she was unconscious.

The driver of the other car was unconscious too, slumped over the steering wheel.

The car that was driving behind Sam slammed on his brakes, but it did little to slow him down because of the wet roads. He slammed into Sam's car and pushed it down the hill.

…

Flint paced around his lab. He was unsettled, devastated that he was alone yet again. Barry the strawberry tried to comfort him with a hug, but Flint was still torn.

He was a jerk.

A loud clap of thunder caused him to stop pacing and look outside. Rain was coming down hard in sheets, wind.

He couldn't help but feel worried about Sam.

Devil Flint and Angel Flint appeared on his shoulders. Devil Flint snarled. "Why should you care about her?"

Angel Flint retorted, "She's still a person! No matter how mad he is at her, he should still care about her!"

The two continued the quarrel until Flint had enough and brushed them off his shoulders.

He couldn't help but agree with Angel Flint. He DID still care about her…

The door of his lab opened.

Tim had a worried look on his face. "Uh…Flint?"

Flint looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

Tim held up the phone. "T-the hospital just called…" he stuttered. The next sentence made Flint's heart plumment.

"Sam was in a car accident."

A/N: HERNG I was crying when I wrote this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

What a sight it was. Poor Sam was on life support with breathing tubes, IVs, and more wires all around her. She was in numerous casts, her leg hanging in the air in a light blue cast. The dried blood was washed away, and the cuts bandaged. She had stitches in many places, and unfortunately her glasses broke. She was unconscious, and apparently she suffered a severe blow to the head.

A tall, lanky guy in a white lab coat sat in a chair near her bed. He just sat there, staring at her, wishing she would wake up.

A long hand raked through his unruly brown hair, a nervous habit he does. He sighed.

As soon as she wakes up, I'll apologize for being a jerk. Of course, SHE should too, but it'll be better if I did. Besides, I was a jerk, Flint thought. He wanted her to be the first face she sees.

Nurses came bustling in, checking everything and making sure she was still alive. A sudden draft came into the already freezing room, making Flint shake from the coldness. A nurse handed him a blanket, and he was surprised to find it hot. He wrapped it around himself and mashed his face in it, letting any emotion he wanted to cross his face.

He glanced out the window and stared at the beautiful sky. The late evening sun was setting, giving everything a warm glow. The wet ground reflected the sunlight back. The sky still had dark clouds, but they were breaking up. And in the spot that showed the sky, there were very dim stars.

Flint had gotten Sam a full bouquet of roses, which were sitting on the windowsill. A petal fell off of one.

He was snapped out of his trance when a red blob hopped into his lap. Barry looked up at Flint sadly, obviously knowing what happened to Sam.

"Don't worry Barry, it'll be ok…" Flint told him, giving him a few pats.

Flint heard a groan. Barry waddled over to Sam and poked her. "Saspa?"

Flint tapped her. "Sam?"

Nothing happened. Flint nudged her. "Sam…don't leave me…"

She groaned again.

Sam's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Because she didn't have her glasses, she saw a strange looking guy with a squarish face and a creepy smile. He had unruly hair.

Flint smiled. "Hey Sam," he kissed her check, almost shyly.

Sam recoiled. Flint had a hurt look ln his face. "I know, I'm sorry. About everything. You were right."

Sam stared at him blankly. Flint waited for her to say something. "Well?"

"Uhm…who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

First a slight fissure. Then, as the words soaked in like water and a sponge, the fissure turned into a crack.

Flint was still having trouble believing it. Sam FORGOT him?! Surely it's not true!

Flint's face turned painful. "What? Sam, it's me, Flint! You know me!"

Sam was confused. "No…I've never seen you before."

Usually Flint would know if Sam was joking, but the seriousness on her face gave it away. A piece fell away from the crack.

"Sam…how could you forget me? It's me! Your….boyfriend…" Flint turned pink.

As for Sam, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the poor guy. He seemed so genuine, so hurt. And he kept calling her Sam…her name was Sam?

"Look, I'm really sorry I don't remember you." She told him. "And where am I? What happened?"

Before Flint could respond, the doctor and Tim walked in. Tim had a sober look on his face. The doctor looked at Sam and smiled. "Glad to see you awake!"

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah…I was asleep?"

"Yes darling, more like unconscious. You've been in an accident," he said carefully.

Sam's eyes widened. "I did?" She looked at her casts, just now noticing them. She tried to get up, but a sudden piercing headache throbbed in her head, causing her to fall back into her pillow. She moaned in pain.

The doctor, who was known as Josh, rushed to her. "Now now, don't hurt yaself anymore." He walked outside for a minute and came back with IV liquid. He added it to her IV. "There, this should knock you out so your brain can heal some more."

Josh took Flint to a room with x-rays and machines. He showed him an x-ray of the back of Sam's head. "She was hit severely in this area, which accounts for her memory loss. The vision center is also her in the back of the head, so she might have trouble processing images for a while."

"So, can you fix her memory?" Flint prodded.

Josh looked grim. "It depends on time. Hopefully, she'll regain her memory overtime, but that's not always the case."

As Flint went back to her room, he felt a huge burden on his shoulders. Sam might never remember him. He sat beside Sam's bed and stared at her peaceful face. The last thing we did was fight, Flint thought miserably. The crack, which had been growing bigger and bigger, finally broke Flint's entire heart into a million pieces.

A tear slid down his cheek and fell onto Sam's hand. Maybe it would be like the movies, Flint thought, where if you cried on someone, they woke up and returned to normal. Flint waited, hoping that this was all a nightmare. When nothing happened, Flint laid his head on her bed, his tears falling freely.


	6. Chapter 6

Flint was depressed. He had never been this depressed before. He looked outside the window miserably, staring at the dark, windy landscape. It appeared that another storm was brewing, since it was April after all.

Flint sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. The lump bothered him. It made him feel like he was choking.

He turned around and watched Sam sleep peacefully for a few moments. There's got to be SOMETHING he could do to make her remember. Anything! He would literally do anything to make her remember him.

Flint sat down in a chair beside her bed. Sam's eyes flew opened and turned to look at Flint.

Flint blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" He wrung his hands nervously, not looking at her.

Sam waved him off. "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence.

Brent flew in with crumbs all over his face and shirt. He grinned. "This cafeteria's got some wicked chicken."

Flint glared at him. Brent turned red. "Sorry! Didn't know you were having a moment…."

Flint watched Sam sit up in her bed. Flint couldn't bear it any longer. "Sam, do you remember ANYTHING?!"

Sam shook her head. "No…"

"Not even the FLDSMDFR? Barry? The foodimals? Swallow falls…..Me?"

Sam shook her head. Flint felt the lump get bigger.

"Come on Sam…I know you're somewhere in there. Somewhere inside that head of yours is a woman I fell in love with a while back, back when I was alone with no friends, no one to turn to…We nearly died trying to save the world…twice! Sam, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're funny, smart, and…" Flint's eyes started to water. "…I love you. I love you Sammy, and I'll love you until the end of time…"

Sam looked into Flint's eyes. They reflected utter despair and pain. Yet deep down she could see love and compassion. A tear spilled over and trailed down his cheek.

Flint's expression saddened even more. He took Sam's hand in both of his and closed his eyes. A moment of silence passed before Flint's shaky and trembling voice formed a clear melody that Flint had sang once before.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away..."<p>

Sam's eyes darted to Flint's staring at the floor. She…she heard this song somewhere….she couldn't place it exactly, but she found that she knew the tune...Flint continued, oblivious.

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamt I held you in my arms<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head, and I cried…"<p>

Sam most definitely knew this song. Slowly, memories poured into her mind. She didn't remember everything, but she remembered Flint…that rainy night where he sang this song…and the fact that she loved him. She smiled slowly and joined Flint softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away."

Flint opened his eyes and stared at Sam with tears in his eyes. Sam's eyes teared up as they sang the last verse in harmony.

"So please don't take my sunshine away…"

Both started to cry. Flint ran and hugged Sam, whispering in her ear, "I love you Sam. And I'm so sorry…"

Sam smiled through her tears and whispered, "I love you too…and I will forever…"


End file.
